


Nothing Really Matters..

by TheOneWhoLovesPhyscopaths



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics), One Direction (Band), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoLovesPhyscopaths/pseuds/TheOneWhoLovesPhyscopaths
Summary: "I helped you." Harleen Quinzel tried to explain, but the Joker was having none of it. "You left me in a blackhole full of rage and confusion." He snapped.
-----Based On The Extended Cut Trailer-----





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my POV of Harley and Joker :3

Harleen Quinzel's POV

It's been 3 weeks that I have had the Joker as a patient. I don't even know if I would last my head is everywhere, like he is the only thing that matters. Wait..  
He's made me realise that he is the only thing that matters.

I rolled out of bed, another sleepless night as the green haired man was always on my mind. His grey orbs and metal teeth, red smile always haunting me.  
I done my hair in a tight pony, put on my red blouse with a black tight skirt. I looked in the mirror and let's just say my face has looked better. I sighed, opening my make up bag. Got to look perfect... For him.

Hopping out my car, I looked at the dark building. "Another day in the office." I said to myself.   
"Dr Quinzel, you're late." Dr Arkham announced.   
"I know, I know. I'm working on it!" I said, walking in to my office and sitting down.   
"No time to sit down, your oppointment meant to start five minutes ago." Arkham crossed his arms. "You know, Harleen. If it's much trouble we can get a new doctor. I mean I will be angry and all because for some reason.. He has made progress with you."  
"I know how to control physcopaths. Considering my father was one." I joked. Not earning any laughter.   
"Just do your job." Dr Arkham said.

I went up to his room, two guards waiting outside. "Good luck." They both gulped as I heard a crackling laughter coming from the inside. "Thank you." I whispered, entering the room. The metal door making a loud noise after me.  
"Quinzel, Quinzel, Quinzel. I live for these moments with you, Dr Quinzel" He sang.  
"Hello, Mr J." I smiled, taking a seat facing him.  
"Why you so late? Long night? Traffic?" He asked, struggling in his straight jacket but keeping a smile on his face.   
"Long night.. Yeah." I admitted.  
"Tell me about it." He said, crossing his legs and looking excited.  
My eyes looked deeply into his and they fell to his lips, I always get the urge to touch him. But I know, it's bad.  
"Mr J." I sighed, holding the bridge of my nose. "I hate to inform you, but I will not be seeing you for two days."  
"Why not, princess?" J fake pounted.   
"They told me. They want to try a new treatment on you and because I won't stand for it, they don't want me on the scene."  
I heard him growl in anger. But he said nothing, the room just went silence.  
"So your going to let them use me?!" He shouted minutes later, making me jump.  
"N-no. I-I tried." I stuttered, my heart racing.  
"You know Harleen, you might of tried. But it was not good enough!" His face now really close to mine. His warm breath touching my skin, making me have goose bumps. I crossed my legs over and tried to restrain myself, but I knew he makes me weak.   
"Harley." He whispered in my ear. Then his lips brushed against mine and he slowly moved back, chuckling.  
"I-I-" Suddenly anger took over me. "I hate being weak!" I kept my head hanging low and Joker just laughed.  
"Let me help you, Harley. Let me open your eyes. Let me in." He begged, chuckling to himself.  
I thought about it, then I nodded. I then remembered something.  
"I got you something!" I bounced back up, smiling. His eyes never leaving mine.  
Joker smiled at me, "what is it?" He asked curiously.  
"I got you a.." I fumbled in my pocket, the smile never leaving my face. "A kitty!" We both busted out in hysterical fits of laughter.   
"How thoughtful." He said, eyeing the small teddy. "There is something you can do for me."   
"Anything!" I snapped in excitement. "I mean, yeah.." I wanted to mentally slap myself so bad on the spot for losing my cool.  
"I want a machine gun." He demanded, giving me a dark glare.  
"A machine gun?" I asked, making sure I heard this right. Silent laughter fell from his lips as he nodded in excitement.  
"I'll see what I can do. I'll see you tonight, Mr J. They want me to have anther session with you to make up for the two day loss" I got up and fixed my skirt, before grabbing my folder and turning on my heels.  
"Ahem." Joker coughed, my neck almost snapping at how quicked I looked at him.  
"Yes?" I smirked.  
"Not a kiss on the cheek, goodbye? Come on, doc." He asked in a low voice.  
I walked over and kissed his cheek quickly, because I know the guards sometimes peek in.  
"See you soon, Mr J." 

To be continued..


	2. Night Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker's POV

Swaying my head side to side, I sat cross legged in this rotten old cell. Nurses, Doctors & Guards footsteps is the only thing I can hear. The only footsteps that made me smile in here was Dr Quinzel's. Click, click, click. Then a pause. That's how I know she is there.   
"Hello, Mr J." Harleen smiled, opening the cell door as guards came in and chained me up. "This is how your going to repay me." I joked, laughing loudly at myself.  
She blushed and we got put in a different room. "No restraints." She commanded.  
I raised my eyebrows, impressed with her actions. The guards leaving us alone.

"Oh Harleen, how you trust me." I laughed. Laying down on the chaise longue. "You trust me, so I trust you." She smiled shyly. Her smile makes me feel something on the inside, but I just can't place my finger on it. She caught me staring and if it wasn't so dark, I would say she went red. Biting down on her pen and fixing her glasses, she spoke "Mr J."  
"Harley."  
"Why do you keep calling me that?"  
"Because it's music to my ears." I hummed.   
"Got any stories?" I heard her ask.   
"There is one, I can tell you."  
Harleen leant in closer, "Tell me, please."  
I coughed dramatically. "Get your notes ready." I winked, thinking deeply. Now what kind of bullshit will this woman believe.

"It was Christmas Eve, my mum just finished putting up the tree. It was just me, her and the baby inside her. She was 6 months. We sat down, enjoying the fire. Just like any other kid would. But then my dad came home, slamming the door. He was drunk and nothing ever ends up good when my dad is drunk. He walked in the living room, making his presence known as he dragged my mum by the hair. Calling her a whore. I tried to get him off her, but he knocked me out with just one punch to the skull." I paused for a quick second, taking a glance at Harleen who had tears all down her face. "It was to late, my mum miscarried and had a broken leg. I didn't have a Christmas. My childhood was ruined." I sighed, hearing Harleen sobbed. Ha! She fell for it, I smiled and my hand touched hers. "Hey, look at me now." My smiled stretched and she began laughing.   
"I just want to hug you." She whispered. I can tell she felt pity for me and I chuckled. "What's holding you back?" I opened my arms for a hug and she crashed in, squeezing me tightly.   
"I'm a get you that machine gun. I promise you." She whispered into my chest. I grinned, kissing the top of her head and playing with her hair. "That's what I like to hear."

There was a knock on the door. "Times up Dr Quinzel." A voice said.  
"Give me a minute!" She snapped. "Bye, Mr J. I'll see you in three days."  
"Don't forget about me, my Harley Quinn."


	3. Torture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harleen's on a mission to keep her promise as Joker is getting tortured.

Harleen's POV

I parked between two cars and took small steps towards the gun shop. Boys staring at me as my heels clicked along the sidewalk. I just want to get this over and done with to be honest, get this machine gun to the only person who matters right now. The only person who is never off my mind. I opened the door and a bell went off. "Jesus, customer!" Someone shouted as a big man entered. I swallowed hard. Trying to gain my confidence, I smiled. "Ha! Wrong shop pretty girl. The make up store is next door." He laughed.  
"Actually this is the shop I am looking for." I snarled. How rude of him to assume I was a girly girl who can't handle a gun. "You sure?" He questioned.  
"Yeah so let's cut the crap and get me a machine gun!" I snapped, slamming my hand down on the counter.  
"Girl with attitude.. I like that." The man wolf whistled, taking no notice.  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
"Jesus. Why you interested?" He flirts and I gag in response.  
"No, I'm just going to let my green haired friend know how you've been treating me." I smirked, knowing everyone fears the Joker.  
"The only green haired man round here is Jok- Wait your friends with the Joker?!" He took a step back and I nodded slowly, a wide smile plastered on my face.  
"Why didn't you just say?" He laughed, nervously.  
"Get.Me.A.Machine.Gun!" I spat, laughing slightly.  
"Sure sure!" He rushed to the back. "It's on the house only if you don't tell The Joker about me!" He panicked and all a sudden I felt powerful.  
"Deal." I winked, walking out the shop feeling like a new person.  
"Now time to give this to Joker." I said to myself. The boys from before still staring at me. "What are use looking at?!" I shouted and they quickly looked away. I nodded to myself, feeling proud as I got in the car and drove back to Arkham Asylum.

Joker's POV

The electricity ran threw my veins. I shaked viciously as it burnt my brain. I felt myself grow weaker and weaker with every zap it did. I heard the staff laughing and clapping and it made my blood boil in anger. Revenge is on it's way. I kept thinking on the blonde haired doctor and why it's her fault. "SHE DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH!" I roared.  
Rage.

Minutes passed and the torture never ending. "You.. You b-better pray this one kills me. Otherwise I'm a kill you!" I laughed in Dr Arkham's face.  
"Hey, HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A familiar voice screamed. I heard her heels click and I knew exactly who it was. "Harleen." I sighed in relief.  
"This is not on, Dr Arkham! He is a human! Not some creature! You could of killed him! Oh my god! I am not letting use do this to my patient! He is now forbidden from this therapy! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" I heard the panic and anger in her voice as she screamed.  
"Fine, Dr Quinzel. Have it your way."Dr Arkham gave in. Untieing me, she wrapped her arm around me. Holding me up. "I will take him back to his room and make sure me and him are still on civil terms. I don't want stupid guards following me either, he is to weak to harm me or others. Goodbye Dr Arkham." Harleen huffed, tightening her grip round me. 

When we arrived back to my cell. She places me down on my bed. I gave her a small smile. "Mr J, I am so so so so sorry." Harleen cried, falling to the ground.  
"It-it's okay." I grunted in pain.  
She looked up and wrapped her arms around me, I made space of the bed for her to join me.  
"Dr Quin-zel." I said slowly, kissing her cheek. She giggled and gave a hum in response. "Have you got any talents?"  
"I'm good at gymnastics and I went to self defense lessons." She stated, proudly. Hmm, maybe she's not useless after all.  
"Impressive, Harl-ey." I smiled into her hair and she laughed, looking down at her watch. "Shoot I better go." She jumped up and fixed herself. "I'll see you tomorrow." She began to walk out the cell, but paused at the door. Harleen turned to face me and ran back over and kissed my cheek, then her eyes locked onto mine. I began leaning in, then crashed my lips onto hers. Moulding perfectly together, she pulled away.  
"See you Joker." She smiled, basically skipping out. Leaving me here, in an empty cell. I can't put my finger on how I feel towards her.  
Confusion.

To be continued.


	4. Danger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Joker is escaping.. I repeat.. The Joker is escaping'.

Joker's POV 

Waking up the next morning was hard. That electricity therapy has sure left some scars on me. Oh well, more to the collection. I got out of bed and saw a present in the corner of my room. I blinked a few times, hoping I wasn't seeing things. Taking small steps, I approached the gift. Picking up the note that laid beside it. "Just like I promised. Dr Quin-zel xxx." A huge grin formed on my face as I skipped towards the front of my cell, my eyes locking with a guard.  
"Hey, you!" I shouted, making him jump.  
He looked around and pointed a finger to himself. "Yes you! Get here!" I ordered.  
"I want to make a phone call."  
The guard laughed and gulped once he realised I was serious. "You can't make phone calls down here, Joker."  
I glared at the guard. "You got a wife?"  
I jumped, my hands gripping the bars.  
"A fiancé yes. Why?" He questioned.  
A smirk playing on my lips, "Do you want to see her on your wedding day? You see, I have people who will kill or torture other people who cross me."  
"I-I-" The guard stuttered, his eyes full of fear.  
"Now let me make a phone call!" I laughed, as he unlocked the door and grabbed me, pulling me towards a phone booth.  
"You got 2 minutes,tops." The guard spat in anger knowing he's been defeated.  
I dialled Johnny's number and grinned in excitement as he picked up. "Johnny, my man! The plan is on for tonight.. She got me a machine gun." I laughed loudly down the phone like a maniac.  
"That's great news, Mr J. We certainly do need your service down here. I'll get the boys ready. Tell them it's time." Johnny spoke.  
"See you later, Johnny." I put the phone down and skipped towards the guard.  
"I think it's therapy time." I smiled.

Harleen's POV

I sat in the therapy room, starting to get impatient. "Where is he?" I said, loudly.  
"I'm here princess." He smiled, as guards forced him into a straight jacket.  
"Where have you been?!" I asked, taking him to his seat and waving the guards off.  
"Oh, I just went to make a phone call. You'll be surprised. Let's just say it's going to go down in a boom!" His smile was wide and I swallowed hard, looking into his eyes I could tell this is going to be hell. "What.. Have you done?" I asked.  
"Now that's a secret. We all have secrets don't we Harl-ey?" His invisible eyebrows raising, amused with himself.  
"Tell me what have you done!" I slammed my hands down heavy on the table.  
"A girl with anger, The Joker likes that." His laughter taunting me, I felt myself get angry and angrier as I raised my hand and slapped him right across the face. He kept his head hung low and I suddenly realised what I done. "Mr J." I whispered in shock.  
"Harleen Quinzel, you have definitely impressed me!" His face showing no harm has been done.  
"I-I'm so sorry." I hugged him, my hands wrapping tightly around his waist. I breathed in his scent and wished I could stay here, forever... Then all a sudden I felt hands around my throat. I gasped for air, as he picked me up and threw me at a wall. I crashed on the ground, groaning in pain. "Oh Harleen, stop showing your weak side. Show daddy what you can do." Joker stepped closer and closer and the next thing I know I grabbed his leg and pulled him down next to me. I rolled on top of him and shouted "Look what you do to me!"  
He smirked at my success and rolled us over, so he is now on top of me. "And you look at what you do to me." He grinded against me and I can feel his hardness, gasping at the sudden contact. He crashed his lips against mine. Our tongues fighting for dominance, roaming around eachothers mouths. We both pulled away, gasping for air.  
"I think therapy is over, Doc." Joker said, keeping his head hung low. Huh?  
"J, what's up?" I asked. The Joker got up, leaving me on the ground as he sat on his chair.  
"Mr J?" I asked, jumping up and putting my arm around him in comfort.  
"Get off me!" He roared. I backed away, totally confused. That was until he winced in pain. "Look what you made them do to me, Harleen. You shall pay!" He repeated. "Look what you made them do to me, Harleen. You shall pay!"  
I got up and walked out, feeling totally terrified. I ran into my office and locked myself in. What.. Have... I.... Done?!

Joker's POV

I got dragged back into my cell, earning a few 'fun' beatings from the guards as they enjoy using me for pain. "You know what the similarity between me and all of use." I gritted threw my teeth, making them stop. "We all love seeing others in pain!" I laughed wildly. A loud bang echoing around the room. A bullet in one of the guards skull, he collapsed on the ground. "Dead." I laughed, clapping my hands. "Oh Johnny, pass me that machine gun." My laughter never stopping, Johnny passing me in the machine gun and I put a bullet in every single one of them guards.  
"Let's go boss!" Johnny ran out the room, I followed him. But all of a sudden, a familiar blonde haired lady made her way back in my mind. I paused in my tracks, remembering her. "Boss?" Johnny asked.  
He clapped his hands right infront of my face making me snap out of it.  
"Johnny, I want you to do me a favour.."

Harleen's POV

 

I was rooting around the room that the Joker got tortured in. My heart dropped as I seen the blood and damage from others . I looked threw books of patients, hoping to find out why they wanted to try and use this therapy on the Joker also to explain myself to him.

Suddenly, gun shots were being heard. People screaming, bombs going off. I gasped, not knowing what to do. "Escape!" My mind told me and I took off my heels, ready to run. I got to the doorway, looking side to side. A man approached me, he was wearing a black suit and shades. "Boss, found her." He spoke to his watch, lifting me off the ground. I heard him whistle. I tried to break free but all of a sudden 3 of them was onto me. "Let go of me, let go!" I kicked my legs around until they strapped them down. I waved my arms around till they was strapped down, aswell. I shaked in fear, knowing I am now trapped. One of them had a chainsaw ready and I swallowed hard. "What do you want?"  
I whispered, the man laughing.  
"Stop!" I looked up seeing a man in a black mask. "The boss want her alive."  
"Boss- what boss?" I asked.  
They all remained silence. Until I heard his laughter getting closer and closer..

Joker's POV

"What do we have here?!" I waved my arms around, giving a little jazz hands for the entertainment.  
"Mr J.." Harleen's mouth fell open.  
"Surprise to see me, free." I ran a hand threw my hair, feeling the power I had.  
"What do you want with me?" I seen a tear escape from her eyes. I felt sympathy for her, but then I growled, remembering the rage. "Payback! You let them torture me."  
Her face went pale, she shook her head fiercely. "I-I helped you. Remember the therapy sessions!" She explained. "I helped you."  
I leaned over now, my green hair falling foward as my eyes were connected to hers. "You left me, in a blackhole full of rage and confusion." I explained.  
"N-n-no! Mr J, I'm so sorry." She begged.  
"Stop being weak, Dr Quinzel!" I shouted, slapping her. She gasped and closed her eyes. I seen a smirk on her lips for a small second before she asked, "What are you going to do Mr J.. You gonna kill me?"  
"What?" I pressed my finger behind my ears, making it look like I was asking the voices. Then I'll smile right at her, pressing my fingers right at my temple "Oh, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to hurt you, really really bad." I rubbed the two cables together, charging the electricity.  
Her face fell, as she sighed. "You think so?" She asked. "Well I can take it." I smiled at how powerful she is, but no one is more powerful than me.  
I stabbed the cables into her brain, making the electricity run threw her body. I laughed as her body jolted, tears running down her eyes and sweat appearing. I did this a couple of more times, till I thought she had enough. I saw her laying there, passed out. Her body raising up then down, as she breathes heavily.  
"Goodbye, Dr Quinzel." I blew a kiss to her helpless body, following my minions out the room and escaping Arkham Asylum.


	5. What To Do..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harleen won't give up..

Days later..

The Joker has escaped and since then he has brought chaos on Gotham City. As for Dr Harleen Quinzel she has been at home resting, she'll be glued to the news hoping to hear more of The Joker.

Harleen's POV

My head has only just healed, I can't remember much on that day.. I can only remember the face I never can forget, how his green hair fell perfectly as he towered above me, his evil metal grin and his laughter ringing in my ears. My own scream will be playing in my mind, making me cover my ears and when it finally stopped, there will be a voice haunting me.   
RING RING! The sound made me jump out of my skin, as I walked over slowly, raising the phone to my ear "H-Hel-Hello?"  
"God, Harleen. You sound like crap." A familiar voice spoke down the phone.  
"M-Mother?" I asked, hearing a laugh down the phone.  
"Yes it is me, I want you to meet my new fiance. Come to Gotham's Restaurant." My mother ordered.  
I gulped, knowing this means showing my face. I still feel weak from the torture the Joker gave me. I breathed heavily down the phone, not responding.  
"Hellooooo. Harleen?" Mum sang.  
"I'm sorry mum. I don't feel well."   
"Oh, you don't have a say!" I heard her giggle. "Be here in an hour."  
"Mum, pleas-" The phone then beeped, signalling that she has put the phone down on me. Guess I just got to be brave and put a smile on my face. Walking over to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror scared of my reflection. 'Look how weak you look..' A voice whispered in my mind. Huh? Looking at myself in the mirror, I realized.. I am broken.

Taking my hair out the messy bun and leaving it to be wavy, I put my glasses on, faking a smile in the mirror. Wearing a blue blouse, skinny black jeans and a pair of brown boots with heels. I smiled in the mirror. 'You could look better.' The voice came back in my head.  
"Shut up!" I snapped, feeling my body shake in fear and anger. After fixing myself, I exited the apartment.

I decided to walk to Gotham's Restaurant since it was only round the corner and I didn't want to waste gas on my mother. I was enjoying the cool air in Gotham, minding my own business. Then, that's when it all turned. I heard people screaming, I raced to the corner and stopped in my tracks. A familiar laugh turned my face white.. It can't be. I walked closer and saw his green hair get into a Purple Lamborghini. "Mr J!" I shouted, picking up my pace. He looked at me and then his engine started. "Mr J!" I shouted louder, he then drove off high speed. 'Don't let him get away!' The voice shouted. For the first time, I did what the voice in my head said. I saw a person hopping off there motorbike, taking their helmet off. I took my chance, running towards the motorbike and jumping on, I turned on the ignition and drove off. "Sorry!" I shouted back, seeing the person face full of rage.  
I drove around until the purple car I was looking for drove past me. A smirk playing on my face, "You want a chase Mr J?" Going faster, till I caught up to him. He lowered the window. "Harleen, you do surprise me a lot." Joker chuckled, his eyes locked on the motorbike.  
"Stop the car!" I shouted, trying to make this easy. But let's be honest nothing is ever easy with The Joker.  
"No can do, princess. I'm free now."  
"Mr J, stop the-" His engine roared as he drove away, faster than lightening. I groaned in annoyance. 'God he is so hard to get.'  
He then drove onto a quiet road, getting fed up. I took my chance. When I reached behind him, I skidded underneath his vehicle, I carried on till I was a good distance. Jumping off, I walked towards his vehicle which took a stop right in front of me..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update for today guys! :)   
> Got a shit ton of studying.


	6. Show Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker going to show Harleen, how to open her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Bonfire Night ;P ~ Author.

Joker's POV.

I should of ran her over or at least scared her. What stopped me?! What actually stopped me from hurting or killing this woman?  
In frustration I slammed my head on the car window. Until her voice made me come out of my thoughts. "Get out the car!" She ordered.   
"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" Harleen must of snapped. Slamming her fist on the car bonnet. "Get out!"  
I seen the anger in her face and smirked. Slowly opening the car door, I stepped out and slammed the car door shut.  
"You know princess. I killed at least 5 people to get this paint work right. Don't make me hurt you for destroying it."  
She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Mr J, you're going back to Arkham Asylum. Where you belong."  
I laughed really hard at her joke, clenching my stomach. "No am not!"  
"Why.. Why did you escape? I thought we had something, you was helping me and I was helping you." Her eyes glued to ground.  
"You see, Dr Quin-zel. I don't need help, I can see the world clearly. It's people like you." I pointed me finger on her temple, "That don't."  
She ignored me and covered her ears, like she was trying to block something.. or someone out. My smile grew wider as I asked "What's going on in there, Harley?"  
Then, that were things turned. She whipped a pistol out and pointed it to my skull. "Sorry, Mr J. Arkham Asylum or death your choice." She smirked.  
"Harls, there is no way I'm going back there, you see what they do to me." I fake pounted for a second, her eyes glued on mine. A smile reappearing on my face. "So.. Shoot me."  
Harleen closed her eyes and sighed but kept the pistol glued on my skull.  
"What's going on here? Your holding up tr-" A random man nagged and stopped until he realized who he was talking to. "Joker! I'm calling the co-"  
Then a bang went off, the man fell on the ground. Dead. "No you're not." Harleen said, turning the gun back on me.  
"Wow." I clapped, slowly. "You sure know how to impress a man." She took no notice, her face now full of fear, she must of realized what she has done. I chuckled, knowing I have a way to get to her.  
"Do it. Do it. Do it!" I repeated. Till, she finally shook her head.   
I laughed at her weakness, knocking the gun out of her hand. "You know Harley, I liked this." I said about to get back in my car.  
"Sh- Show me." She whispered in defeat. I turned around to her.. Maybe she will make a good pet.  
"What was that?" My hand behind my ear, signalling her to speak up.  
"Show me what the world is actually like."  
I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear "With pleasure." She then turned her face a bit and crashed her lips on mine. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds, until I got bored and slapped Harley right across her face. Making her fall to the ground. "That's for thinking about killing me. Now get in the car."

Harleen's POV

Picking myself up from the ground, holding my cheek in pain, I got in the passenger seat in Joker's Purple Lamborghini. "Field trip." Joker laughed and my heart raced as he drove really fast, around Gotham.  
What have you got yourself into? 

He stopped the car, violently. Making me fly forward, he pulled his arm in front of me. Saving me. "T- thank you." I said.  
"Don't mention it." He smiled, opening the car door for me. I took a step out and looked around, a lump formed in throat as I realized where we are at.  
"Why are we at Ace Chemicals?" I asked.  
"You'll see." Mr J took my hand in his and pulled me inside.

We entered the building. My eyes were all over the place as I tried to adjust the scene.  
"I was born here." Joker said, turning to me with no emotion. "Up you get." He said, directing me to the ladder. I got up and he kept playfully tapping my butt on the journey up, making me blush. We finally reached the top and his smile disappeared. "You see, Harley. Look below, Batman pushed me in."  
Making my eyes look below us and right in the chemical vat. I gasped, a tear escaping as I looked at the Joker. "He did this?" I asked, feeling rage build up inside me. Everyone thinks Batman is a hero, but look what he done to J.  
Nodding slowly, a smile re-appeared on his face. "Will you be my Harley Quinn?"  
My eyes were glued to the chemical vat, my eyes opening up. The Joker must have been threw a lot, in his past life to make Batman push him in.  
"Question.." J spoke up, making me turn to face him. "Would you die for me?"  
Without even thinking I said, "Yes."  
"That's to easy." He looked around, thinking. "Would you- Would you live for me?"  
Without thinking again, I looked in his eyes and they pulled me in, making me say "Yes."  
"Careful." He snapped, raising a finger to me. "Do not say this oath thoughtlessly." He then put his hand over my mouth, I knew it was the hand he had the smile tattoo on. Joker always told me, it was a party trick. "Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power." He whispered. Pulling back, he asked "Do you want this?" He asked.  
I didn't have to think. All I want right now, is to be his. "I do."  
"Say it, say it. Pretty pretty pretty pretty.."  
"Please."   
Joker smile grew wider, his silver teeth making a 'click' noise. "God, you are so good."  
He step back and said, "Go on. Jump. My Harley Quinn."  
Closing my eyes, I knew what I had to do. Letting myself fall over edge. I opened my eyes and enjoyed the fall down until I got in the Chemical Vat.  
Shutting my eyes, I felt it burn my skin. I felt myself loosing air.

Joker's POV

I turned away, but the same force that made me stop killing her before came back. I growled in annoyance. Why is my body being like this?  
I took off my suit jacket, throwing it to the side. I dived in to save her. I swam to the bottom, the chemicals having no effect on me.   
Seeing her body at the bottom, lifeless. I picked her up bridal style, taking her back up to surface. Her body was not responding. I knew what I had to do, if I wanted my Harley Quinn around. My lips placing themselves on hers, I breathed. Her eyes opening quickly, she gasped. A smile on her face as she looked at me. "Harley Quinn." I whispered, my lips going back to hers. I bit her bottom lip, pulling away in laughter. As I realized, she is now mine. Which mean Batman, has double the fun.

Helping Harley out, her clothes were now burnt. I gave her my suit jacket as we got back in the car.  
"Home time, Harls.2  
"Mm, yes puddin'." Harley whispered, closing her eyes.  
"You tired baby?" I asked, putting my hand on her thigh as he drove off.  
"I'm yours Mistah J." I heard her say, as she kissed my cheek.


End file.
